


Ticket to Ride

by bisky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Damn, Gen, first chapter in this dumb au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just the start to a little stripper au my friend beth and i came up with awhile ago basically roxy and dirk have known each other for awhile and dirk is currently paying for her college because he's some hot shot at home robotics technician it's pretty dumb but fun too idk if i'm going to update it tho</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ticket to Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the start to a little stripper au my friend beth and i came up with awhile ago basically roxy and dirk have known each other for awhile and dirk is currently paying for her college because he's some hot shot at home robotics technician it's pretty dumb but fun too idk if i'm going to update it tho

The only sound in the room was the hum of the desktop computer and the on and off buzz of the power tool. He sat slumped over the workbench as he attempted to screw the heavy metal arm to the main part of the robot. Screws and severed wires lay strewn across his side of the one large room. A pile of empty orange soda bottles had accumulated beneath the large blindless window that sprayed light across the apartment. He paused to take a breather and lifted his goggles to look around the studio apartment.  
Her side looked mostly clean but the pile of empty vodka bottles protruding from underneath her bed said otherwise. He had told her to cut down on the drinking but for some reason that just made her drink more. She had always said it helped her study though and if it was of benefit to her than who was he to force her to stop.  
Speaking of her she should be home from class any minute. Roxy and him had known each other since they were preteens, she was funny and incredibly smart and had a knack for knowing exactly what he was thinking at any moment. When they were applying to college which of course he had no intention of attending even though he knew he could get into any school he wanted; he had promised her he would pay for any school she wanted so he started working from home doing various coding and robotics jobs. He made a killing doing it, paying for her tuition easily.  
Suddenly he heard the jingling of keys in the lock, the following loud banging and chorus of “This lock is fucking up again, it is not my fault I swear!”. When he opened the door she dashed in and kicked off her shoes before falling face first on the bed.  
“That door hates me, Dirk. It has a vendetta against me and it wants me to suffer.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow before she turned over and let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Is that so?”  
“100% truth.” She said before launching her key with the furry little wizard keychain towards the door in spite.  
“Other than the door having it out for you how was your day?” He asked as he strolled back over to his computer to make sure it was running the correct calculations.  
“My philosophy teacher put his hand on my butt but I was like ‘I will take a class action lawsuit out against you faster than you can say philosophy isn’t a real class’ and that shut him up pretty well. Other than that I had a fabulous day because it’s you know who’s birthday day!” Sitting up quickly she folded her legs underneath her like a small child would. The were both tall and lean and could practically be brother and sister. In fact they had pretended to be on more than one occasion, mostly to get Roxy out of dates with weirdos.  
“Wait whose birthday is it? I don’t know anyone with a birthday today.” A smile spread across his lips as she sprang to her feet and slung her arms around his neck.  
“Well I hope it’s yours because I’ve had it marked as December 3nd since we were 14.” She smelled faintly of flowers and some kind of weird chemical, he guessed she had a lab in chemistry today. Roxy wrinkled her nose as she buried her face in his neck.  
“You smell like sweat and....robots. Robots have a distinct smell if you didn’t know that.”  
“Thank you for enlightening me.” He said as he shrugged her off his shoulder and sat down at the desk. She sat up on his desk slightly and fiddled with little game he had where you tried to make a bunch of little magnetic men stand on top of each other.  
“So tonight in honor of you being alive for full twenty two years oohhhh ahhhh, I will be taking you for a night out on the town. No skinny jeans or anime sunglasses allowed.”  
“Roxy, I appreciate the gesture but I really don’t want to spend all night standing in the corner of a bar while you pound tequila shots in a skirt that’s the size of a belt.”  
“Dirk Strider did you just slut shame me?”  
“Wha-”  
“I took an intro to women studies class I know what slut shaming means!”  
“You and every other social justice blogger on the internet.” She bumped him with her hip and sauntered over to his bed which was covered in wire and screws which she gingerly pushed onto the floor.  
“Trust me Dirky it’s going to be so fun. The club I’m thinking of is mucho fun plus has good air conditioning this time.”  
“Oh my air condition sounds luxurious.” He spun around in his chair for a second before she pulled him to sit next to her on the bed. The last time they had gone out Roxy had brought him to some idiotic warehouse party in the middle of the summer without refreshments or air conditioning. She was fine in her microscopic skirt and tube top but leather jackets were not the best for that particular environment.  
“You’re such a debbie downer. Go fuck yourself.” Roxy stalked to the other side of the room and fell face first onto the fuzzy pink comforter. He really, really didn’t want to go, but Roxy was the only family he had. She was just doing her best.  
“Pick out your outfit.” Dirk grumbled.  
“What?” She said her voice being muffled by the bed.  
“I said pick out your outfit, we’re going out tonight.” There wasn’t even time for him to blink before she was in their closet rifling around the gigantic pile of clothes on the floor.  
“We’re going to have soooooo much fun Dirk. I promise!”


End file.
